vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Telekinesis
Telekinesis is an ability of the witches to move objects with their mind through force of will. Witches commonly use this power to bring objects to them or generate concussive force to push people away. This power can also be evoked through the Latin-based term "Motus". Notable Users using the power.]] ﻿Bonnie Bennett Bonnie Bennett has probably used this power the most out of all of her powers, tied with pyrokinesis. Bonnie has used this power from feats as small as lifting small objects into the air to forcefully shoving people away from her without making physical contact. She her first active demonstration of this power was in 162 Candles, ''when she revealed to her best friend Elena Gilbert that she was a witch by using her powers to lift dozens of feathers from a pillow into the air. In ''The Return she used this power to open the doors when Katherine Pierce tried to feed on her to force her to stop at risk of exposing herself as a vampire to the guests at the wake. She has also used this power in The Last Dance to attempt to injure Klaus, who was possessing Alaric Saltzman's body. Bonnie usually activates this power by lifting her arm or hands towards to the object she wishes to move and then moves it in the direction she wishes the object to go, but she has also used her eyes and mind alone. Bonnie has used this power more throughout Season One than Season Two. In Season Six, when she regained her powers, she began using her telekinesis in the form of a verbal spell, and usually performed it by thrusting her arm toward the object or person she intended to move and shouting "Motus!" to complete the spell. Greta Martin Greta used this power once during Klaus' sacrifice ritual in The Sun Also Rises. She used it to separate Elena and Jenna Sommers by flinging Elena through the air so she could trap them in the enormous rings of fire and feed Jenna her blood to complete her transition. She activated this power similarly as she activated her pyrokinesis-- she splayed her fingers and pushed Elena away from her. Elena then went flying through the air and landed on the rough ground just as Greta had intended. Jonas Martin pinning Jeremy against the wall]] Jonas used this power a few times during his run on the show. The most notable time was in The Dinner Party when he burst into the Gilbert house and pinned Jeremy Gilbert to the wall with his powers, took Bonnie's magic from her, and then stormed out before telekinetically slamming the door shut behind him. He activated this power in a way not different from Maddox's pain infliction spells-- he splayed his fingers forward and threw his arm towards Jeremy before he went flying to the wall. He seemed to be pretty skilled in this power, as he was able to keep Jeremy pinned to the wall while maintaining most of his concentration on taking Bonnie's powers away from her. Maddox uses the power.]] Maddox used this power quite a bit during his siding with Klaus. The most notable time was when Carol Lockwood had been compelled to call her son; after she'd asked "Why did I say that?", he replied, "Because you've had a terrible fall." He then used his telekinetic powers to push her over the banister so she'd fall and end up in the hospital, which he could use to successfully lure her werewolf son Tyler to town for Klaus to use in the sacrifice. Maddox activated this power by splaying his fingers and pushing his hand towards Carol's head. She then went flying to the ground. Emily Bennett using the ability whilst possessing Bonnie.|left]] Emily has only been seen to use this ability whilst possessing her descendant, Bonnie in History Repeating, so it is unknown if she tapped into Bonnie's powers, used her own or both. It is more likely that Emily didn't use Bonnie's powers as whilst possessed, Bonnie performed more powerful magic than she had ever done up to that point, and she was not strong enough to produce such powerful magic again for some time. She used this ability twice: to close and lock all the doors after she went into the bathroom, and to send Damon flying onto a tree branch when he tried to attack her. Esther Mikaelson Esther has been seen using telekinesis when she moved the crossbows to face each other. She also snapped Klaus' neck while possessing Lenore. Olivia Parker As a powerful witch of the Gemini Coven who has been trained in witchcraft since she was a young child, Olivia was seen using telekinesis quite often during her screen time, and her control over it was highly advanced, as she was able to fling Tyler, then a hybrid, along with all the furniture around him across the room after he confronted her regarding the conversation with Jeremy and referred to her as a "newbie witch." She was also later seen ambushing Elena at school, where she telekinetically threw her against a wall, and, at the same time, sent wooden debris at the wall to pin her there by her biceps without any effort. Her most powerful feat with telekinesis was seen when she was able to lock and control the movement of a running SUV while also throwing it back and forth, though, admittedly, she had help from her twin brother Luke. It should be noted that Olivia was able to perform this powerful demonstration of telekinesis both by using spirit magic, which draws on the power of deceased witch spirits, as well as traditional magic, believed to be a "weaker" form of witchcraft because it draws power from the witch herself and can easily drain a witch of their energy if they overexert themselves. Malachai Parker As a powerful witch of the Gemini Coven who had been trained in witchcraft since he was a young child, Kai was seen using telekinesis quite often during his screen time and his control over it was highly advanced, as he was able to fling Alaric into a tree. He also used this power when he ruined Jo and Alaric's wedding and exploded the glass thus flinging everyone back. He also displayed this power when he flung Bonnie into the wall. Davina Claire Before Davina lost the overwhelmingly powerful magic of the three other Harvest Witches, Davina has caused an entire church to shudder on more than two occasions; on one occasion, she distorted the entire church to the point of shattering its windows, causing the furniture to break away, and knocking out an Original hybrid, and on the other, levitating four witches into the air and snapping each of their necks simultaneously. However, this earth-shaking ability may be geokinetic in nature rather than telekinetic. Despite losing her collective Harvest abilities, Davina has exhibited telekinesis on a lower scale, though she still has immense power in her own right, having managed to snap Marcel Gerard's neck, throw Klaus Mikaelson through a set of French doors, and toss Kol Mikaelson (while possessing the witch Kaleb Westphall) around a room. Freya Mikaelson Freya has been seen using very powerful telekinesis when rescuing Rebekah from other witches, throwing away two of the Kindred witches against opposite walls simultaneously while also throwing a third up against the ceiling of the Dowager Fauline Cottage. She later showed even more power by breaking and throwing away the gate to the Cottage after undoing the barrier that held all the witches of the asylum imprisoned. She also managed to break through the magic-dampening power of the Cursed Shackles she was wearing to break the chain connecting the shackles and snap Klaus' neck within moments. She also snapped all The Strix's necks simultaneously. Dahlia As a powerful witch and a first born of her bloodline, Dahlia has been seen using telekinesis during her fight with Klaus and Mikael. She has also used this power snapped the necks of several enhanced werewolves and ripped out Aiden's heart. As well as to forcibly bring Klaus to the White Oak Stake in her hand. Eva Sinclair The powerful witch Eva, while channeling eight teenage witches, has been seen using Telekinesis when she flung Hayley across the room and away from Hope, who Eva was trying to take so that she could steal her power so that she could complete the Rite of Nines. As well as later when she again used this power to break Marcel's neck. Vincent Griffith A powerful witch and member of the Treme Coven, Vincent was seen using Telekinesis when he flung Marcel through glass and later when he removed the cursed shackles from Eva's wrists. Beau Beau is a powerful heretic he was seen in Live Through This throwing Damon Salvatore across the room by waving his arm Damon flew a great distance. Madison A former member of the Sisters, Madison has shown proficiency in Telekinesis and is capable of performing it to great effect with little to no effort. She was first seen using it to levitate the almighty Klaus Mikaelson and breaking Camille's bones while on a mission to retrieve the Wooden Knight in Dead Angels. Gallery EmilyTelekinesis.png Bonnie telekinesis.png Greta telekinesis.png Bonnie telekinesis.png|Bonnie making feathers float in the air Tumblr nej514Zmxl1txp1h4o2 500.gif|Bonnie making feathers float in the air Bonnie throw Damon, 1.PNG|Bonnie uses telekinesis... And throws Damon.PNG|To throw Damon across the room bonnie close.PNG|Bonnie uses telekinesis... bonnie close all.PNG|to close the school doors The-originals-davina-and-marcel-tossing-rebekah-around-o.gif|Davina throwing Rebekah around File:Tumblr mxnipb7eN01sjgkt4o1 500.gif|Davina flinging Marcel into a wall Tumblr_nj6hm71p791s389oyo8_500.gif Tumblr nn5117tNYz1s389oyo2 400.gif|Dahlia snapping a neck Tumblr nn5117tNYz1s389oyo4 500.gif|Dahlia snapping a neck Tumblr n5aiiq98141s389oyo1 250.gif Davina exploding magic.gif|Davina making the windows explode The-originals-esther-snaps-klaus-neck-o.gif|Esther snapping Klaus' neck whilst possessing Lenore The-vampire-diaries-liv-attacks-elena-o.gif|Liv pins Elena against a wall Tumblr n0ic2cAOhq1s389oyo5 250.gif|Monique frees herself from the crypt Tumblr n5mk0cID6n1s389oyo8 r1 250.gif|Twin Ancestors fling Klaus into a crypt Tumblr mxhsy3cIa61s28s67o5 250.gif|Qetsiyah flings Stefan into a wall Tumblr mxnrl71QNO1s389oyo1 400.gif|Davina levitating other witches The-originals-dahlia-kills-aiden-o.gif|Dahlia ripping out Aiden's heart Tumblr n5mk0cID6n1s389oyo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr nmeyeytEmU1qbw8sko3 250.gif|Freya snapping Klaus' neck The-originals-freya-snaps-klaus-neck-o.gif|Freya breaking the chains and snapping Klaus' neck The-originals-davina-makes-klaus-semi-turn-o.gif Tumblr neibx0XWBA1s389oyo6 500.gif|Kol pulling Davina to him 1.gif|Freya snapping the Strix's necks Tumblr_n35v4aEkjT1snkwclo2_250.gif Tumblr o23xg4RFMZ1s389oyo5 500.gif 12-0.gif|Madison levitating Klaus and snapping his neck See also Category:Witchcraft Category:Powers Category:Witches Category:Supernatural